In order to accommodate multimedia services' growing demand for high-speed data transmission, the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) proposed the high-speed downlink packet access (HSDPA) technology. HSDPA is a packet-based data service, and specifically, is an optimization and evolution of a packet service in the downlink direction, namely, the direction from a radio access network to a mobile terminal. Therefore, HSDPA is capable of enhancing the downlink part of mobile data transmission, thereby implementing high-speed data transmission.
In the existing HSDPA technology, the transmission mode using a 2-ms transmission time interval (TTI) is widely used for its low data transmission delay and high data transmission rate.
The transmission mode of a 2-ms TTI that is generally used in the existing HSDPA technology improves the data transmission rate, but the transmission mode of the 2-ms TTI belongs to short frame transmission, reducing the downlink coverage capability of a cell edge. Consequently, the efficiency in transmitting data to a user equipment at the cell edge is reduced.